Bottomless Pit
by Some Random Canadian
Summary: The Nordic five all go hiking one day, when they find a supposedly bottomless pit. Like the idiots they are, they fell into it and are now stuck. Great. What do we do now? Tell each other fairy tales, I guess.
1. The Beginning :00

_***WARNING***_

_**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA**_

* * *

It was a lovely sunny day in the forests of Sweden where 5 people were hiking. You would think that a hike in the forest would be quiet and peaceful, but not with these 5.

Matthias, who insisted on being the leader, was trying to lead them but he had absolutely no idea where he was going. They all knew that Lukas was actually leading them, (even Matthias) but they still let the Dane have his title anyway.

Tino and Berwald were quietly holding hands and taking in the scenery, except for when Berwald felt a massive urge to punch Matthias for being stupid and Tino had to stop them. Other than that, they were acting like rational human beings.

Emil wasn't paying attention to any of them, actually. He wasn't even looking at the beautiful nature that was around them. He was busy texting his boyfriend, Leon, on his phone since he'd really rather not be here. The only reason he came was because Lukas said he'd take away all of Emil's liquorice if he didn't, actually. Occasionally, he'd let out a sarcastic comment, but other than that he didn't care about this at all.

"HEY! Guys, look at that!" Matthias blurted out randomly, pointing to the horizon. Everyone looked to where he was pointing (except Emil).

"What are you pointing at? There's nothing there." Lukas said, crossing his arms and squinting.

"Maybe you thought you saw something?" Tino suggested. Matthias shook his head.

"No! I saw something, come on!" He said excitedly, grabbing Lukas and Tino's hands and running off in the direction of where he was pointing. Tino, who was still holding onto Berwald, ended up dragging the Swede along while Lukas subconsciously held onto Emil and hauled him along as well.

* * *

After a while of running, Matthias stopped abruptly. They all almost fell into the giant hole in front of them if it wasn't for Matthias holding onto them.

"Look! I told ya I saw something!" Matthias exclaimed cheerfully. Berwald leaned closer to get a better look, even though it was literally just a black pit.

"Woah.. How did you even see this from all the way over there?" Tino asked. Matthias shrugged.

"Dunno. Plot conveniences?"

Lukas read the sign right next to the hole, and raised an eyebrow. "According to this sign, it's a bottomless pit. That's physically impossible."

"Why don't we test it out, then?" Tino said. "Like, let's throw something in and wait to see how long it takes for it to hit the bottom!"

"Good idea," Berwald said with an approving nod. "But what should we throw?"

Matthias was about to grab a rock off the ground or something, but Lukas beat him to it. He grabbed Emil's phone and threw it into the pit without a second thought.

"What the- Lukas! What was that for?!" Emil asked angrily, but was shushed by Lukas putting his finger over Emil's lips.

"Be quiet."

They all waited for at least a minute, but they never heard the phone hit the ground.

"Weird.." Tino mumbled. Emil was still sulking in the background.

"Huh. It must be bottomless, then! Time to throw away a bunch of embarrassing and old stuff that I carry around for this very reason!" Matthias chirped, getting some old letters and papers out of his coat. Lukas rolled his eyes.

"I highly doubt it's bottomless. But still, I need to get rid of some stuff, too." He said, looking through his coat as well.

"Yeah, like my phone!" Emil said angrily. Lukas ignored him.

"Hmm.. I think I have some things, too. What about you, Ber?" Tino asked curiously. Berwald nodded and looked through his bag, Tino doing the same.

"Why the heck do you guys have so much embarrassing things? Just like, don't be embarrassing." Emil said, leaning on a tree and crossing his arms.

"When you get as old as us, you do a lot of things you'd rather the world not see," Lukas said, throwing a bunch of photos into the pit.

"You're six years older than me!"

"Exactly."

"This pit is actually really useful!" Tino exclaimed happily, throwing some letters away.

"Yep! I've been looking for a place to get rid of this!~" Matthias said, throwing an axe into the pit. Everyone stared at him.

"..What?"

* * *

Suddenly, Berwald was about to throw something in, but he slipped on some mud and fell in the pit. Tino tried to grab his hand, but he fell in too. Emil, who was the closet to Tino, tried to grab him but he slipped and fell in too. Lukas' big brother instincts kicked in and he tried to save Emil, but he fell in too. Matthias, not wanting to be alone and also wanting to save his friends, dived in after them like an idiot.

"What's going on?!" Tino asked frantically, flailing his arms around. He eventually found Berwald, and they both pulled themselves closer to each other.

"We fell in. We're dead, hooray. So wonderfully dead," Emil said sarcastically, bracing himself for impact. They went silent for a second, waiting for the ground, but it never came.

"Wait, what? Shouldn't we be pancakes now?" Matthias asked.

"Just wait. We'll hit the ground soon, just watch," Lukas said. They all went silent again, bracing for impact, but it never happened.

"..I guess we live here now," Berwald said with a shrug.

"So.. what do we do? You know, now that we're stuck," Tino asked. Matthias shrugged and rummaged through his bag until he found a flashlight.

"I guess this'll work for light," He said, turning it on.

They kinda just fell in silence, since they didn't know what to do. After a while, Emil brust into a grin and spoke.

"Look! My phone!" He said, reaching out to grab it and going right back to texting. After taking a quick look around, everyone could see everything they threw in the pit.

"Oh, great! My axe! I was kinda regretting throwing you in here!" Matthias said, reaching out towards his axe and hugging it. Everyone stared at him again.

"Really, what am I doing wrong here?" Lukas rolled his eyes.

"Nevermind. What do we do now?"

"We could tell stories," Berwald suggested, quickly stashing some embarrassing photos back in his bag. Tino clapped his hands together happily.

"That works! Who wants to go first?" Nobody said anything. Tino cleared his throat.

"..Okay, then.. I'll go," He said, and grabbed the flashlight from Matthias to begin.

* * *

**So this was originally supposed to be a one-shot, but I realized it was gonna be pretty long so I'm splitting it up into 7 different chapters, 2 for the beginning and end and 5 for the 5 stories.**

**The whole bottomless pit and telling stories thing was borrowed from that episode of Gravity Falls, so if this sounds similar that's why!**

**Because I'm totally original, I'm gonna use fairytales from each country! They're actually really fun to read, I'll leave a link to the one I referenced in the author's note at the end.**

**The next chapter's coming out tomorrow because I already wrote it uwu**


	2. Tino

_***WARNING***_

_**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA**_

* * *

When I was younger, Ber, Eduard and I all were wandering through the forest one day. In the middle of the forest, there was the Devil himself! He said that if we came to work for him, he would give us all the riches in the world! Berwald and I weren't so sure about it, but Eduard signed himself up immediately.

"There is a catch, however," The Devil said. "If you lose your temper, then I get to take enough hide off your back to sole a pair of shoes. Likewise, if I lose my temper, you can do the same." Eduard agreed anyway, and the Devil took him home and gave him his first task.

The Devil gave Eduard an axe and said; "Take this axe and go out behind the house to chop me some firewood." Eduard thought to himself,

_'Chopping wood is easy enough, I'll get this done in no time.'_

Eduard raised his axe up and hit the log, but found out soon enough that the axe was too dull to lay even a dent! He tried over and over again, but he couldn't cut a single log.

"This axe has no edge at all!" Eduard said, throwing the axe onto the ground. "Why would I stay here and waste my time with this?"

So Eduard ran away from the Devil's house, hoping he could escape from their agreement. The Devil, however, didn't plan on letting him escape. The Devil cornered him in the forest before asking why he was leaving.

"I don't want to work for you anymore!" Eduard cried. The Devil nodded.

"Very well," He said. "But don't lose your temper about it."

"I will so lose my temper!" Eduard said angrily. "How am I supposed to chop wood with that excuse of an axe?!"

Well," The Devil said with a smirk. "Since you've lost your temper, you must give me enough of your hide to sole a pair of boots!"

Eduard protested and pleaded all he could, but the Devil was sure on his decision. He took out a long knife and slit off Eduard's hide and made his boots.

When Eduard came back to us, he told us all about what happened. Berwald was really sure that he could take on the Devil, so he said goodbye to us and travelled to the Devil's house.

The Devil agreed to let Berwald work for him, but on the same conditions. Ber agreed, and the Devil gave him the same task. Now, as we all know, Berwald is a carpenter, so he knew right away that the axe wouldn't work. So Berwald went right up to the Devil and asked for a new axe.

"Hmm.." The Devil said, rubbing his chin. "I don't seem to have another one on me." Berwald got a bit upset, but tried to keep cool.

"What do I do now, then?" He asked. The Devil shrugged.

"Keep using that axe," The Devil said as if it were obvious.

"But it won't work!" Berwald protested. "How am I supposed to chop anything with this?"

"Figure it out," The Devil said, waving his hand to dismiss Berwald. "Just whatever you do, don't lose your temper."

"I will so lose my temper!" Berwald said, dropping the axe onto the ground. "This isn't fair!"

"It may be unfair," The Devil said, before smiling. "But since you lost your temper, you must give me enough of your hide to sole a pair of boots!"

Berwald begged and howled as much as he could, but the Devil did not listen. And so, off came a portion of his hide and he came back to us, telling us what happened. I got angry and decided to go prove the Devil wrong.

The Devil agreed to let me work for him, on the same conditions that Ber and Eduard had to work to. I agreed, and I was absolutely sure I wouldn't lose my temper.

The Devil gave me the same task he gave Berwald and Eduard, and I soon found out the same thing they found out. Instead of getting angry, however, I looked around for another axe or something sharp to chop with. I found the Devil's cat instead, who was foul and evil looking.

I soon found out that the cat was actually the reason the axe was so dull, so I tried chopping it's head off. As soon as I did, the axe regained it's sharpness and I went back to chopping wood. When I came back, the Devil asked;

"Did you chop all the wood?"

"Yes."

"How? That axe was extremely dull!" The Devil exclaimed. I led him outside and showed him the wood. The Devil looked really surprised.

"How did you do this? It's impossible!"

"I looked through the woodpile and found a cat," I told him.

"What did you do to the cat?" The Devil asked.

"I chopped it's head off and the axe became sharp again," I explained. The Devil looked really angry.

"What?! Didn't you know that was my cat?!"

"There there," I told him soothingly. "You aren't going to lose your temper over something as silly as a dead cat now, are you?" I asked. The Devil surpressed his anger quickly after that.

"No," He said, "But I must let you know I am very disappointed in your actions," He said, walking off.

The next day, the Devil gave me my next task. I was supposed to go out into the woods and bring some logs on the ox sledge.

"My dog will lead you there," The Devil said, calling his dog over. It was black and petite, and oh so cute! I just wanted to pet his little tummy! Oh, sorry, I got off track.

"As you're coming back, you must take exactly the same course as the dog takes. No excuses," The devil explained. I agreed and we went out to grab the logs. As the Devil said, the dog came to lead us back and we went exactly the way he went. But as we neared his house, the dog went through a hole in the fence that was much too small for the ox and sledge.

I couldn't lose my temper, so I thought and thought and thought of a solution. In the end, I decided to chop up the ox into pieces and push it into the hole. Then I did the same with the sled and the logs so they could fit through the hole, before going in myself.

That night at supper, the Devil asked if I did what he asked of me. I told him yes, and he looked very surprised once more.

"What?! You're telling me you brought the ox and the sledge and the logs all through the tiny hole in the fence?"

"Yes," I said with a smile on my face.

"But it's impossible!" The Devil exclaimed. I led him outside to show him exactly how I had done it, and he looked furious. He looked like he was about to shout and scream, but I stopped him by saying;

"Now now, you're not going to lose your temper over something as little as a petty problem like this, are you?"

"No.." The Devil sighed, "But I must say, I think you've acted horribly in this!"

That entire evening, the Devil ranted to his wife about me.

"We have to get rid of him! We have to! I can't live like this anymore!" He steamed to his wife.

"Well," His wife said, "If that's how you feel about him, why don't you just kill him while he's asleep? We could throw his body into the river and nobody would know the truth."

"That's a brilliant idea!" The Devil said enthusiastically. "Wake me up at midnight, then we'll go dispose of him."

Fortunately, I was walking by and I heard of their plan. Before midnight, when they were both asleep, I gently took his wife and carried her to my bed without waking her. Then I changed into the wife's clothes and snuck into bed with the Devil, shaking him awake. I told him it was time to kill 'me', so we crept to my room.

With one blow of an axe, the Devil cut off the head of the person lying in my bed.

"Now," the Devil said, "We'll just carry the bed and dump it into the river. Come along." We both worked hard all night, but we eventually dumped her into the river and far away from home.

The next morning, the Devil was terrified when he saw me cooking breakfast in the place of his wife.

"You! What are you doing here? Where is my wife?!" He asked frantically. I shrugged.

"We chopped off her head and threw her into the river last night, don't you remember?" The Devil looked outraged.

"What?!" He yelled.

"Now now, you aren't going to lose your temper over something as trivial as a dead wife, are you?" I said, but he didn't look like he was having it.

"I am so going to lose my temper!" He yelled. "That was my wife! How dare you! Get out!" He demanded, pointing at the door. I shook my head.

"You're forgetting something," I said, pointing to the Devil's back. "You promised me riches and enough of your hide to sole a pair of shoes."

As much as the Devil howled and protested, I was persistent and eventually he gave in. I came back to Eduard and Berwald with the sturdiest boots in all of Finland! I wore them for years and years on end, and they never even bore a scratch on them! Isn't that amazing?

And as for the devil, he fled out of the Nordic region and vowed never to come back, especially to Finland. And that is why you should never bargain with a Finn!

* * *

_"The end!" Tino finished off, looking at the others expectantly for their reactions. They all looked a mix of surprised, disgusted and really, really concerned for Tino's sanity._

_"You did WHAT?!" Matthias said, clearly terrified._

_"You tricked him into murdering his wife?!" Emil asked, looking up from his phone and actually somewhat hiding behind Lukas._

_"What's wrong with your stories?" Lukas asked, relishing in this moment to comfort Emil._

_"That was.. Disturbing." Berwald muttered. The other three agreed._

_"Hey! It still was interesting though, right?" Tino asked. They nodded again._

_"Interesting, but really disturbing and totally not true." Matthias said._

_"I took creative liberty, okay?" Tino said, defending himself. "Who wants to go next?"_

_"I guess I'll get this over with," Berwald said, grabbing the flashlight and clearing his throat._

* * *

**This story was based off of the Finnish fairy tale "The Devil's Hide". You can find it on this website called fairy talez. com , which is a really awesome website! I would put the exact link to the story, but apparently I can't put links without the website ruining it so this'll have to do, I guess (it's a lot longer and a lot more gruesome in my opinion)**

**I hope this was good! I'm kind of sleep deprived right now so for all I know it's actually garbage-**

**Next up: Sweden!**


	3. Berwald

_***WARNING***_

_**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA**_

* * *

This is the tale of how Smaland and Schonen and their people came to be, but depending on who you ask, the story's different.

If you ask the Smalanders, they'll tell you that a long time ago, when God created the earth, he made a beautiful stretch of land that was both level and fertile, which was Schonen. But in the meantime, the Devil had created Smaland, an arid land full of hills and swamps. When God found out about Smaland, he felt pity for it and used the last bits of earth in stock to fix it to the best of his ability. And that's how the Smalanders were created. But while God was fixing Smaland, the Devil was in Schonen creating the people there. That's why they're so slow, boastful and why they're kiss-ups.

If you go to Schonen and ask someone there, they'll tell you that one day God and St. Peter were walking in the forest when they heard a terrible commotion. Curious, God sent St. Peter to go see what the ruckus was. When St. Peter got there, he saw a Smalander and the Devil brawling on the ground. St. Peter tried his hardest to break them up, but to no avail. He eventually took his sword and chopped off their heads. When St. Peter told God what he did, God told him what he did was very wrong and he had to go fix it.

"Go put their heads back where they were, and tap them with your sword. Then they will come back to life," God said. St. Peter went back into the forest again and did as he was told, but decided to switch the Devil and the Smalander's heads. Ever since that moment, all Smalanders have had a little bit of the Devil in their blood. Those who said they knew the Devil all described him 'a bit like the Smalanders'.

* * *

_Berwald finished his story and looked at them all. The other three blinked. (Emil went back to texting)_

_"That's it?" Lukas asked. Berwald nodded._

_"Are you sure you didn't leave anything out?" Tino asked. Berwald nodded again._

_"That was so BORING!" Matthias exclaimed. "Out of all the stories in the world, you picked a history story!"  
_

_"It wasn't a history lesson, it was a legend." Berwald corrected. Matthias ignored him._

_"Like, who tells a story about how the citizens of two Swedish city-province-things got their personalities? Boring!" Matthias reached for the flashlight._

_"Give that to me, I'll show you what a real story is!"_

* * *

**This story was based off (more like kind of copied since there was not really anything to add) of "How Smaland and Schonen Came To Be", which is a really short fairytale. I chose it because I really thought it fit Sweden's character, since he doesn't talk much and it's pretty bland in my opinion.**

**After this chapter, I'm inevitably going to procrastinate like I always do so the next three stories are probably not going to be uploaded back to back but eh**

** Anyway, get ready for a really long (and dramatic) story soon!  
****Denmark's turn is next!**


	4. Matthias

_***WARNING***_

_**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA**_

* * *

A long time ago, when I was a kid and not as awesome as I am now, (I mean, still pretty awesome but y'know, obviously I got more awesome as time went by) there was this statue on a little street in Copenhagen. It was of a metal pig! Out of his mouth came the freshest water in all of Denmark, but to obtain this water you had to sort of like, make out with it. Strangely enough, a lot of people actually did it. I did too, but that's not the point.

One night, I got lost trying to get home so I went over to the pig, because I figured if I slept there I would be able to find my way home in the morning, when it was light out. And so, I headed over to the pig and laid on his back, before going to sleep. A few hours later, however, I woke up to the weirdest thing. Oinking.

Opening my eyes, I realized the metal pig was alive! Like, actually moving around and doing pig crap. When the pig noticed I was awake, he whispered; "Stay on my back, child, and we will go on a grand adventure!" So, like any reasonable child on the back of a living metal pig statue, I stayed and held on tight.

We first arrived at the Tivoli Gardens, and how cool was it to see it when it was closed! We went past all the flowers and water, all the rides, too. It looked.. I wouldn't say haunted, more like magical. Magically haunted, that's it. The funny thing was, all the statues in the Tivoli Gardens were alive, too! Some of them even tipped their hats at us, too! How awesome is that?

The pig's running quickly turned into a trot, and we spent the rest of the time there kinda just sightseeing. It was so pretty! Man, you shoulda seen it. I was about to get off to get a closer look at something, but the pig let out this shriek-like oink and stopped me.

"Child, you can't get off my back!" He said warningly.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because if you do, I'll lose the magic that makes me alive. Promise me you won't get off, no matter what you see?" I thought about it, before nodding. After that, we left the Tivoli Gardens and headed to the National Museum of Denmark, which as you might've guessed, is pretty hecking awesome! While we were looking around, I noticed this beautiful painting. It was a picture of a merlady thing, and it was so mesmerizing that I climbed off the pig's back to get a closer look at it without realizing.

"WAIT!" The pig screamed. I looked back in horror, but it was too late. I was already off the pig.

The pig started screaming oinks of agony while it was slowly melting. I tried to hop back on to stop the melting, but the pig was too hot! I just had to watch helplessly as he slowly turned into a bronze puddle on the floor. I looked back at the mermaid painting in despair, but there was something different about her. Instead of her charming smiling face, she was scowling at me. My eyes widened as she pointed at me and yelled

**"ATTACK! HE HAS KILLED THE PIG!"**

If you're wondering how I was feeling, basically "fuckfuckfufckfuckfcukfcukfucuckfukcjdshgfwiqgwqghfw8ghaighwruhgwohgw9"

I took one last look at the now cooling puddle on the floor that used to be the pig, before booking it out the door. The paintings on the walls scurried about, telling all the statues since the statues were, y'know, 3d so they could actually chase after me. I needed to find something to stop them. Looking around the room, my eyes briefly landed on a tall vase with beautiful flowers painted on it. It was on an even taller pedestal, which could block the statues' way! And so, I pushed the vase on the floor, which shattered into a million pieces. That would also work as a distraction, I thought, throwing the pedestal on the floor like a log that fell over in a storm.

I was right! The pedestal and shards of glass combined made it extremely difficult for the statues to reach me. Giggling, I ran back to the entrance and out the door, coming to a stop and catching my breath. I thought I had did it! I thought I had completely stopped those statues. (The key word there is 'thought', by the way) The statues somehow managed to get past my obstacles! So I had to keep running. I kept running and running and running all the way back to the Tivoli Gardens, hoping the statues there would know I'm not a bad person! But the other statues got there first, and warned them of me beforehand! I ran to them, expecting them to understand, or at least not look like they were gonna murder me too, but they had the exact blood-thirsty look in their eyes.

They backed me into a corner, and as much as I tried to explain it was an accident, they refused to listen. They punched me with their metal fists, and slowly but surely, I bled to death in that corner to be seen by hundreds of people in the morning.

* * *

_"The end! See, Ber? _THAT'S _how you tell a killer story!" Matthias finished with a triumphant smile. Berwald rolled his eyes._

_"You.. died?" Tino asked, cocking his head like a confused puppy. Matthias nodded._

_"Yep! This is totally a true story, by the way."_

_"Matthias, I've noticed a fatal flaw in your story," Lukas said._

_"Oh? What is it?"_

_"You're not dead," Lukas stated blankly._

_"Wow! What if I'm actually a ghost?! You never know, don't assume," Matthias retorted, crossing his arms. Emil rolled his eyes._

_"Ghosts are normally transparent, scary, and not that stupid." He said, going back to his phone before Lukas reached for the flashlight._

_"Emil, get off your phone. I'll show you all what a story that makes sense sounds like," Lukas said, clearing his throat. Funnily enough, Emil got off his phone immediately and started paying attention._

* * *

**I'm pretty sure this one will drift the farthest from the actual story. The story I based it off of is called 'The Metal Pig' by the fairy-tale king himself, Hans Christian Andersen. I kinda started writing something completely different from the original story, but I knew I wanted to make the kid at the end of the story die because it totally seems like something Matthias would do**

**I kind of wanted to give it a fancy, sort of classic fairy tale writing style, but also a writing style that would make it seem like Matthias was talking, and I'm pretty sure I pulled it off here which is nice! I don't really feel like I got the same effect with Tino's story, but practice makes perfect ig~**

**Next time, in the bottomless pit:  
Norway!**


	5. Lukas

_***WARNING***_

_**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA**_

* * *

Once upon a time, in a kingdom far away, lived a king who had just become a widower. He only had his daughter left, a maiden so clever and lovely, there wasn't a cleverer or lovelier maiden in all the world. The King spent most of his days sorrowing over the loss of his queen, until he got weary of living alone and remarried.

The queen he married was a widow too, and also had one daughter, but this daughter was as fowl and as ugly as could be. The Stepmother and the Stepdaughter were jealous of the Princess because of her beauty, but didn't dare do anything to her as long as the King was around, for he would surely divorce the Stepmother immediately.

After a while, the King got into a war with another kingdom, and the King left for battle. The Stepmother saw this as a wonderful opportunity do to as she pleased with the Princess, so she starved and beat the poor Princess. Soon, she thought her actions had been too good to the Princess and sent her out to herd cattle. And so, she went out with the cattle, pretty much revoked of her princess status. As for food, she got very little to none each day, so she became very frail and thin, and was always very miserable.

In the herd of cattle, there was a very large and strong bull. Some days, he would come up to the Princess and let her pat him for comfort. One day, while she was sorrowfully petting his mane, the Bull asked;

"Dear Princess, why are you so miserable?" And so, the Princess told him about her horrible life. The Bull nodded in sympathy.

"I see. The Queen refuses to feed you, but do not worry, for in my left ear is a cloth. When you take it and spread it out, you may have all the food you please."

The Princess was skeptical, but did as the Bull said. To her surprise, there actually was a cloth in his ear that did just as he said it would. Soon, her once weak and thin body became so plump and rosy, that the Queen and her daughter's skin turned pale and blue out of spite and jealousy. The Queen couldn't figure out how the Princess got to look so well in such bad conditions, so she sent a maid after her to find out what was happening.

The maid hid behind a tree and watched the Princess closely. She saw how the Princess would pull the cloth out of the Bull's ear and eat the most luxurious foods. The maid quickly went back to the Queen and reported what she saw, leaving a very angry Queen.

When the King had won the war and returned home, everyone was very happy, but none as much as the Princess. But before the Princess could tell the King all the pain and misery she had gone through, the Queen had faked sick and payed the doctor a large sum of money to announce that she could never be well again unless she had meat from the Bull in particular.

The Princess asked if there was any other way for the Queen to get better, but alas, there was not. The Princess begged and begged her father not to kill the bull, but the Queen's begging outdid hers. The King eventually gave in and made plans to kill the Bull. The Princess snook down to the farm to tell the Bull, but as soon as she saw the Bull she burst into tears.

"Dear Princess, what's wrong?" The Bull asked, but she couldn't answer. After a while, she finally pulled herself together and told him. She told him how the King had come home, but the Queen faked sick and was now saying only the meat of the Bull would make her better.

"If they're planning to kill me," The Bull said, "They'll soon kill you once the King leaves again. Come, I'll take you somewhere safe." The Princess didn't want to leave her father, but she didn't want to stay with the Queen more, so she climbed onto the Bull's back and off they went.

They travelled for many days and many nights, before they finally arrived at another kingdom. The Bull came to a stop at the gates.

"Underneath the castle is a pigsty. In the pigsty is a cloak, which you shall wear and enter the castle, asking for a job. Just whatever you do, don't tell them your real name." The Princess nodded and got off of the Bull's back, but he spoke again before she could turn around and bid him goodbye.

"Before you go, however, you must chop off my head and skin me. Then, roll up the hide and leave it under a wall of rock. Against the rock there's a stick, and when you want anything, anything at all, all you must do is take the stick and knock on the wall." The Bull explained. The Princess didn't want to kill her dear friend, and asked if there was any other way, but the Bull said there was not.

And so, with a heavy heart, the Princess chopped the Bull's head off and skinned him, taking the hide to the wall. Then, she went to the pigsty and took the cloak, entering the castle. She went to the kitchen and when they asked for her name, she hesitated, remembering that she couldn't say her real name.

"I'm Lovise Woodencloak," She said with a nod. The chef said that they did have an opening for a scullery maid, since the woman doing that job last had just gone away.

Lovise spent the rest of the week behaving as well as she could, oh so grateful that she got away from the horrid Queen. On Sunday, however, she noticed the Prince going upstairs and offered to bring him his bath water. The other servants laughed at her.

"And what do you expect to do there? Do you think the Prince will even care to look at you, with your horrid and ragged appearance?" They called out. Lovise begged and pleaded so much, however, that they had to let her upstairs. When she went and knocked on the door, she was met by the Prince.

"And who might you be?" The Prince asked. Lovise introduced herself, and said she was here to bring him his bath water. The Prince laughed in her face.

"Why would you think I would want any water touched by your filthy self? It could be contaminated!" He said, throwing the water over her.

After that unfortunate encounter, she asked if she could go to church. She also was allowed to do that, but before she went to church, she went to the rock wall the Bull had told her about.

Knocking on the wall, an old troll with a long, white beard came out, asking what she wanted. Lovise said she wanted a lovely dress to go to church with, since her dress right now was so tattered and ugly. The troll nodded, and gave her a lovely dress the exact same rich colour as poppies, as well as a horse and saddle.

When she made it to church, she was so fair and lovely that everyone spent their time there wondering who this maiden might be instead of listening to the priest. As for the Prince, he was so in love with her beauty that he didn't dare take his eyes off of her for a second. When church was over, he ran up to her.

"Tell me, Fair Maiden, where might you be from?" He asked desperately.

"Oh, I'm from Bath," She said, mounting her horse and trotting off.

The Prince asked everyone in the kingdom where 'Bath' could be, but nobody had any idea. Rumors were told that the Prince had gone insane, since everyone knew well no such place existed.

The next day, someone had to go give the Prince his towel, and Lovise offered to do so. All the servants laughed at her once more, reminding her of the last time she tired to give the Prince his bath water, but she begged and pleaded so hard that they had to let her go up.

When she knocked on the Prince's door, the Prince took one look at her before ripping the towel out of her hands and throwing it in her face.

"Get out of my way, you ugly troll!" He yelled, slamming the door in her face. "Why would I ever use a towel touched by _you_?"

After the Prince had left for church, Lovise begged to go as well. The servants let her, and so she went back up to the wall and knocked on it with the stick.

"What do you need?" The troll asked. Lovise said she needed another dress for church. And so, the troll gave her a dress even more beautiful than the last one, one the colour of the bluest sapphires. He also gave her a beautiful white horse whose mane shimmered like diamonds.

When Lovise arrived at church, once again everyone spent their time admiring her beauty instead of listening to the priest. The Prince didn't even blink he was so captivated by her fairness. When church was over, the Prince ran up to her once more and asked where she was from. The King's Daughter answered;

"Oh, I'm from Towelland," Was all she said before trotting off once more. The Prince once again asked everybody he knew if they knew where Towelland was, but to no avail. And once again, all the townsfolk spread rumors about his sanity.

The next day, she asked if she could go up to give the Prince his clothes for the day. Everyone laughed and teased her, asking if she didn't remember last time she tried. But she begged and pleaded so much, that they let her go up.

When the Prince saw her at his bedroom door, he took the clothes she brought up and threw them out the window with a scoff.

"What makes you think I'll wear clothes given to me by _you_?" He asked with a sneer. "They've probably been cursed by your ugliness!"

And once again, the Prince went to church and once again, Lovise begged to go as well. She was granted her wish, and then went to the wall to see the old troll.

The old troll gave her the most beautiful dress this time, far grander and far more lovely than the other two dresses combined, the same colour of shining emeralds. He also gave her a horse with the silkiest mane imaginable, and the pair of the daintiest slippers ever known to mankind. The Princess thanked him, before riding off to church.

Once again, everyone was so captivated by her beauty that nobody even seemed to hear the Priest as he was talking, and for a moment even he was so enchanted by her charm that he stopped talking. But as always, the Prince was the most captivated by her and didn't even seem to blink he was so attracted to her.

When church was over, the Prince ran up to her and helped her onto her house, once again asking where she was from. The Princess blinked and told him;

"Oh, I'm from Clothes," Before trotting off. This time, however, one of her slippers slipped off her foot as she was leaving, but she didn't notice. The Prince did, however, and called all the castle guards to round up all the girls in the kingdom to try on the slipper.

All the girls in the village tried on the slipper, but to no avail. All the girls in the castle didn't but it didn't fit their feet, either. The Prince soon requested they bring in Princesses from other kingdoms, and so more girls came and went. The Princess's stepmother soon heard of the slipper, and ordered her daughter to go travel to the Prince's kingdom and try it on. The Stepdaughter, knowing they had no chance, cut off parts of her foot so she would be able to fit in the shoe better, and her plan worked!

The Prince thought that the Stepdaughter was the one he was looking for, and ordered for them to be married at once. As the Stepdaughter was walking down the isle, however, a little bird flew over and into the Prince's ear, telling him how the Stepdaughter had cut off her ankle to be chosen. The Prince called off the wedding immediately, and as soon as he did, Lovise came down the isle. The Prince was about to scoff at her, before the troll showed up being the Princess and transformed her old cloak and shabby clothes into the beautiful green dress from the times before.

The Prince immediately ran up to her and apologized for his wicked behavior towards her, begging for forgiveness. Lovise thought about it, before agreeing with a smile. The two got married, and Lovise proved to be the best queen the kingdom had ever seen.

* * *

_"The end," Lukas finished, going quiet and looking at the others. Tino clapped his hands together._

_"I liked that story! It was very sweet! Right, Ber?" Berwald nodded._

_"Mm. It was.. a bit old-fashioned, though, don't you think?" Matthias nodded eagerly._

_"Yeah! You say that _my _story makes no sense, but in yours the Prince constantly makes fun of Lovise and they _still _get married?!"_

_"You died in your story, and you tried to make us believe it was a real story!" Lukas countered._

_"Actually, Matthias has a point," Emil said. "I like, totally remember your stories being a lot more magical. I mean, I still liked it, but the whole romance thing at the end seemed weird."_

_"See? Emil gets it!" Matthias said enthusiastically. Lukas rolled his eyes._

_"I was telling a fairy tale, that's how most fairy tales end, anyway." He then looked over at Emil._

_"You're the only one who hasn't told a story yet. It's your turn."_

_"Do I have to..?"_

_"Ja. But I'll give you a pass if you call me Big Brother-"_

_"gIve over the flashlight," Emil interrupted, reaching his hand out for the flashlight. Lukas handed it over to him with a disappointed look._

* * *

**Wow, it's been a while since I've uploaded any of my stories!  
****Aaaaa I'm really sorry for that, it's just that I've had no inspiration to write and with the whole corona virus thing going on I've been trying to spend more time with my family. I mean, we're all trapped in the house for a couple of weeks, might as well try to interact with them.  
****I'll try to upload more often for all of my stories, I juts hope you understand as to why I'm not right now :)**

**This story was based off of "Katie Woodencloak", which is basically the Norwegian version of Cinderella if you noticed any similarities. **

**I was considering making it so that Lovise didn't end up with the Prince, but I liked Matthias and Emil's reactions too much to change the ending. The reason Emil seems so underwhelmed is because when he was younger, he always remembered Lukas' stories to be super cool, and he didn't really get the same feeling now that he's older. Does that make sense?**

**Also if you haven't picked up on it, Lovise is supposed to be Nyo!Norway~**

**Last but most certainly not least:**

**Iceland!**


	6. Emil

_***WARNING***_

_**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA**_

* * *

Once upon a time, there was an old man who lived with his wife and daughter in a dirty old hut that even like, the poorest of the poor refused to live in because of it's condition. Despite the fact that the hut was probably like, the worst building ever known to mankind, the old man was actually a really rich man. Unfortunately, he was also a major cheapskate. He was the type of person who would starve himself rather than spend his riches, so he did.

Unfortunately for him, one day he starved himself a bit too much and died. The night after he died, his only daughter, Emilia, got a strange dream.

In her dream, she met an old man who told her;  
"Your father has just passed and your mother will soon die shortly after, leaving all their riches to you. You must take those riches and give half of it to the poorest people in the kingdom, for they are the people your father stole the money from. After that you must take the other half and throw it into the ocean. Pay close attention to when the money sinks, however, because you must catch anything that floats up to the surface. Even if it is only a piece of paper."

After Emilia had agreed, the man vanished and she woke up.

That dream confused and concerned Emilia, honestly. All she knew was that she didn't want to give her dad's riches away. I mean, her whole life she had to live cold and hungry, so she really was hoping that she could like, just relax. But, she reasoned, she didn't think she'd really enjoy her riches if her dad really *did* steal it from the poor, so she went ahead and gave everyone their money back. After she was done that, she walked over to the dock with the rest of the money in hand and threw it into the ocean.

Emilia paid close attention to the money as it sank, just like the man in her dream told her until suddenly, a piece of paper floated to the surface. She reached down to grab it, and unwrapping the paper, she noticed that there was 6 Krona inside. This wasn't a lot at all, Emilia thought, but it was like, probably better than nothing so she took it and went on her way.

For the next few weeks, Emilia and her mom worked in their garden and got all the fruits and vegetables they could from there until one day, Emilia's mother died. Devastated, Emilia wandered into the forest, not really knowing where she was going.

Eventually she found a little cottage in the forest, and since it was about to get dark, she asked if she could stay in the cottage for her 6 Krona. The lady who ran the cottage though took pity on Emilia and let her stay for free. She took a seat with the other men and women at the table, looking around as she ate. As she did though, she saw this like, monster thing. It was a small black and white creature with black wings. The noise it made was lovely, though. And so, Emilia asked what it was.

"That's a puffin, dear," One of the women said. Emilia thought of a second, before saying;

"I'd like to buy it. It'll keep me nice company," She said. The people told her that it would be exactly 6 Krona, so she handed it over and left the next morning with the puffin. ..It wasn't very well behaved honestly, but she still loved it.

They kept wandering in the forest, and by sunset they found another house. And so, Emilia knocked on the door and asked the man that owned it if they could stay for the night, adding in the fact that they had no money to pay with. The man took pity on her, and let her stay free of charge.

The two other women in the house, the man's wife and daughter, were so interested in Emilia's puffin that they fed the puffin everything that a puffin could (probably) eat. The puffin in return like, sang for them and nuzzled them.

"What's this creature called?" They asked. Emilia told them it was a puffin, before the man asked how she had come across the strange thing. Emilia told him how she had nothing left but her dear puffin, the man told her to go see the King, for he was a very kind man and would probably give her money or something. Emilia thanked the man, and set out for the palace the next day.

When they made it to the palace, the King insisted they stay for lunch. However, when they actually got lunch, there was no fish! That seemed a bit weird to Emilia, since their country was very well known for fish, so they have to like, eat it all the time at the palace, right? She asked the King about it, to which he replied;

"There is no fish left on our fjord! We think they must've swam away, so we're waiting for them to return-" Just as he said that, the puffin returned with like, five fish in his mouth. The King was amazed, obviously.

"What is this mighty creature?" He asked.

"I wouldn't really call it mighty, but it's a puffin," Emilia said, petting the puffin.

"Because you've freed my kingdom from it's fish-crisis, I will give you two options. You can either marry my son and become the next queen when I die, or you can become my Prime Minister." Emilia thought about it for a second, before deciding;

"I would like to become your Prime Minister."

So she like, did.

* * *

_"The end," Emil said, crossing his arms and looking at them all. "Are you happy now?"_

_"That was actually a really good story, Em! I really liked it!" Matthias said enthusiastically, ruffling Emil's hair. (Much to Emil's annoyance)_

_"Don't touch my hair," He muttered. _

_"Yeah, it was! I you have a real knack for storytelling, Emil!" Tino chirped, Berwald making a little grunt of agreement._

_"Mhm, they're right. Who knew my lillebror was such a good storyteller?" Lukas said rhetorically, giving Emil a little smile. Emil rolled his eyes._

_"Just because I'm the youngest doesn't mean you have to like, praise me for everything I do-" He started, before having to shield his eyes. "What's that bright light at the bottom of the pit?"_

_"I dunno.. But it looks like we're going there whether we like it or not," Tino said, shielding his eyes too and peeking at the light._

_"Wait.. You know what they say about lights at the end of tunnels! We're gonna die!" Matthias said, panicking. Lukas slapped him on the back of the head._

_"We're not gonna die! This isn't even a tunnel, it's a pit!"_

_"Yeah, but a pit is just a vertical tunnel!"_

_"I'm sure we'll all be fine," Berwald said to try and quiet everybody down, but he honestly didn't know if it worked or not._

* * *

**Just in case you're wondering, no they are not gonna die. That would suck, and I've heard dying isn't that great for your health.**

**Emil's story is based off of the story 'The Cottager and His Cat', and lemme just say his story is probably my favourite out of them all. I dunno why, but it's just so cute and I felt like I really had a chance to change up a lot of parts about the story, which was nice.**

**And just like in Norway's story, Emilia is the Nyo! version of Iceland if you haven't guessed already. (I mean, there's a three letter difference in their names it's not that hard to figure out)**

**Next time, the dRaMatiC finale of this adventurous tale~!**


	7. The End :00

_***WARNING***_

_**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA**_

* * *

"It's getting closer!" Tino said, bracing himself.

"No duh!" Matthias yelled back. "Everyone get ready!"

They all said their goodbyes as they fell into the light, before silence. Complete and utter silence.

~uwu~

Outside of the pit, everything was quite peaceful. ..Until five men somehow came flying out of a hole. Berwald was the first one to come out, falling to the ground on his knees. He was about to get up, before Matthias came flying out of the hole on top of him. Tino came out next, stumbling a little before eventually falling, too. Emil came out right after Tino, stumbling too but ending up staying on his feet. Lukas came out after all of them, just landing on his feet without any trouble.

"Ow.. What happened?" Berwald asked, pushing Matthias off of him.

"I dunno.. Wait a minute, we're out of the hole," Emil said, looking around. Everyone else looked behind them, and lo and behold, there was the Bottomless Pit in all it's glory.

"So we did.." Lukas muttered. "But how?"

"Magic maybe? And here I thought your little Dungeons and Dragons group was fake!" Matthias said with a teasing smile, earning him a punch to the shoulder.

"Matt could be right, this might be magic," Tino chimed in, leaning in to see the pit again but very carefully.

"I've never seen or read about anything like this before, though.." Lukas said, looking in too. "I'll have to look it up when we get home."

"Is anyone else like, annoyed that we never actually got to see the *bottom* of the pit?" Emil asked.

"Well, it said it was a bottomless pit," Berwald said, pointing to the sign.

"I know that but like, the light was so bright that we never actually got to see what was in the bottom of the pit. Then maybe we could like, figure out how we ended up outside of it again."

"Wait, Em has a point," Matthias said. "What if the bright light was like, a portal or something? So it just shot us back up when we reached the bottom?"

"That would explain why it's bottomless," Berwald added. Lukas nodded.

"That makes sense. Maybe this was just a prank someone made."

"Well then, that solves this mystery, right?" Tino said, clapping his hands together. "I'm starving, let's go home! I'll make Mämmi!"

"nO NOT THAT-" Everyone said at the same time, before Berwald cleared his throat.

"You don't have to do that, Tino. You can uh, go rest, I'll make meatballs." Tino looked at them all confusedly, before nodding. "Okay? I'll set the table, then."

Just as everyone was walking away from the pit and back to the main trail, they heard something fall to the floor behind them. Looking back, it was a pair of boots placed neatly by the hole.

"What the hell? Do those belong to anyone?" Matthias asked, looking at the others. Tino walked towards the boots, picking them up.

"Wait a minute, these are the boots from my story! The ones made from the devil's hide!"

"How do you know?" Lukas asked, crossing his arms.

"I imagined them to look exactly like this! But where did they come from?" Tino asked. Before anyone could answer though, another object came flying out of the hole and landed skillfully next to Tino. It was an axe with the name St. Peter engraved onto the blade. Confused, Berwald picked it up.

"And this is the axe from my story," He muttered. "What's going on?" Just as he said that, another object came out. It was a little pig charm made of metal. Matthias ran over to pick it up, wiping off the dirt.

"Hey, this is the pig from my story! Except it's like a keychain now! What the hell?" Right after that, something else came flying out of the hole. It was a cloak, somehow still folded neatly as it fell to the ground. Curious, Lukas picked it up and unfolded it.

"This is the cloak that Lovise wore in my story.. But how..?" Before Lukas could even finish his sentence, the last object came out of the hole. It was a small piece of paper which landed to the floor which a little clinking sound. Emil picked it up, unfolding the paper to reveal 6 Krona.

"This is exactly how much money the puffin cost in my story.. Where did this stuff come from?" He asked, leaning in to see if there was anything in the pit. everybody else leaned in too, but the pit was just as dark and as bottomless as before.

"This is weird.." Matthias muttered. "How about we just never come hiking here never again?"

"Agreed," Everybody said, walking off to the main trail. Lukas looked back at the hole for a second, and he could've sworn he saw something magical near it, but it disappeared after he blinked so he couldn't be certain.

This was certainly the most interesting hiking trip they've ever gone on.

* * *

**Haha, you thought this would be a dramatic ending? Nah, it's not**

**The end! This series was *so* much fun to write, and I'm so happy so many other people enjoyed it too! Seriously, I really thought that nobody would really care about this but I guess not-**

**I've been planning this ending since I finished up Tino's story, but I didn't actually have an explanation as to why those items popped out of the pit, so I'm just gonna say that it was left unexplained intentionally so you could come up with your own explanation. Improvising** **ùwú**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this, and uh  
Byeeeeee~**


End file.
